undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hard Mode/@comment-27281654-20151129013953/@comment-27014340-20151202091346
Here's mine: For endings; Neutral, you can't hurt Photoshop Flowey, so the dog saves you. Pascifist, Asriel says when defeated "Wait a minute, this is hard mode! But I'm already the Super-Ultra-Mega-Hyer-Uber-Prefix God of Absolute and Ultimate Final..." Sans closes a door the size of the screen and says "Kid, just wake up." Normal ending after that except Asriel is nowhere to be found and the text 'THE END' is replaced with '...Impossible, Universal, Multiversal, Omniversal, I've-run-out-of-adjectives..." Game closes, when you reopen, there is nothing except Flowey saying "...Oh-who-cares-anymore DEATH... Did you walk away and end the game!? You suck." and the regular menu opens. Genocide, Chara says rather than the jumpscare "You thought you were in... wait, why is my face the same?" Sans ghost shows up and says "Alright I've had enough now, it's still my turn you know." and throws the dog at Chara and says, "Start over, or else you will just have a bad time." Game saves and ends. If you return and choose 'continue' Sans showes up and says "My turn STILL hasn't ended? You should stop kid, you're giving me a work out." You take 9999 damage do matter what you do. For battle; Sometimes your controls invert at random moments. Enemies will sometimes drop mould instead of gold. You can sell it for 528 gold. Some enemies (I won't mention who) are more likely to drop mould than others. Characters; Undyne, speaks in a refined language, most words more than 6 letters long, basically the same message, same tone (this means she shouts most of the time) sometimes in Italian. e.g. "IT WOULD APPEAR AS WISHFUL PREMONITIONS ARE TO BE DECIDED TO BE FILLED UPON YOUR DEMISE OR NOT DEPENDING ON THE OUTCOME OF THE FOLLOWING ENGAGEMENT!" Alphys, jumps in a mech suit and attempts to kill you rather than Mettaton in his television programs. Also smokes and wears sunglasses. Still stutters though. Mettaton, is an annoying app on your phone after Alphys gives up on building his physical form. Replaces all of Alphys phone calls and status updates, but doesn't actually help. (This is hard mode, so of course he is giving you a hard time) Papyrus, stays about the same, except he fires spaghetti that gets all over the bullet box. Also, his puzzles also tend to incrude (pun intended, not a spelling mistake) hitting the player with a wrecking ball which acts as being hit by blue or orange lasers do. The attack is many round objects in the bullet box bouncing around and will do 8 damage if you have 0 defence. Rather than going on a date with you, he gets nervous and forces Sans to dress as him as a weak facade. Asgore, by the time you meet him, has both thrones out and has replaced Toriel with a basketball. He is wearing one of Toriel's dresses while you fight him. In True Pacifist, he tells Toriel "I ran out of clothes. I have no idea how to wash clothes and shrunk them all."